


Sam's Unknown Kink

by twinsarein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Dean/Sam, their first time spanking, prefer a bottom!Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Unknown Kink

  
As so often happens after a successful hunt, Sam becomes very horny. It's all Dean has been able to do to contain him. Driving back in the Impala, Dean had almost lost control of the wheel when Sammy leaned down and mouthed him through his jeans. Now, standing in front of the motel door, Dean is having a difficult time inserting the key since Sammy won't stop rubbing against his thigh and nuzzling his neck.

Finally, the door opens and Dean stumbles inside, yanking Sam in behind him. As soon as the door is shut, he spins and shoves Sam into the unyielding surface of the wall and slams their mouths together. Clawing at his brother's shirts, Dean manages to get his hands under the cloth and work them up. Tearing his mouth away from those tempting lips, he yanks the shirts over Sam's head and throws them to the floor.

Kicking the taller man's legs farther apart, Dean fits himself into the V they create and rubs, while, at the same time, he latches onto the shaggy, brown hair and pulls back so he has a long line of neck to suck on.

Sam whines and pushes himself into his brother's body, hands trying to get Dean's shirt off. Dean bats them away and steps back, breathing hard, but still in control. "Naked, baby brother.  N**ow!**  Then lie face down on the bed. I'm going to nail your tight ass to the mattress."

Sam doesn't waste any time in following those orders, and is spread out on the crappy motel bed in less than half a minute. Dean indulges himself in sliding his gaze lovingly over his brother's large, muscular frame. He never allows himself to do this when Sam is in a position to see it. He traces the quivering form with his eyes, from the strong back, over the mounds of his brother's rounded ass, and down the obscenely long legs. 

Dean can feel his cock getting even harder at the thought of being inside the bigger man soon, but as his eyes slowly start their way back up, he sees his brother's ass moving rhythmically. "Sammy, stop humping the mattress. You don't get to come until I'm inside you."

There’s no interruption in the younger man’s motions to even indicate that he'd heard the order. "Damn it, Sammy! I said stop!" 

The sharp crack from Dean's hand meeting Sam's ass echoes in the small room.

Sam's entire body stills, and Dean stares at his offending hand in horror. He can't believe he just...he...God! "Sammy, I'm...I'm..." Dean looks to his brother's still form in anguish, the bright red handprint mocking his loss of control, only to see that lush ass rising up just a little.

"Sammy?"

The younger man turns his head a little. Big, liquid eyes pleading with him. "Please, Dean. Again."

Dean can hardly believe his ears, but his cock doesn't have a problem with it. He can feel his jeans getting even more constricting as his erection swells at the thought of leaving more handprints on his baby brother's pale, white ass.

He drops to his knees on the bed beside Sam and reaches out to caress the full mounds in front of him. He lightly traces the shadowed crack separating the two globes, and then, without any warning, he raises his hand and brings it down hard. 

The resulting sharp sound makes him jump, but Sammy just moans and raises his ass again. Dean swallows, but doesn't hesitate anymore. He starts to pepper his brother's butt with slaps. Some hard, some not. He makes sure that every inch of Sam's ass and the tops of his thighs feels the imprint of his hand at some point.

Dean loses track of time, but he's sweating, his hand is throbbing, and his cock is about to split the zipper on his jeans it's gotten so hard. Sam's ass is bright red, and he's been whining continuously for quite a while. Dean gives one last, extra hard slap before standing. He needs to be undressed as of five minutes ago. He's so hard, he's not sure he's going to last long enough to get inside the red ass in front of him.

Hands going to his belt, it clinks as he undoes it. At the small sound, Sam moans hard and gets onto his knees, ass high in the air. "God, yes, Dean! Please do it, please!"

Dean looks at the two halves of the belt in his hands, and is shocked at the shudder of desire that shoots through him at the thought of bringing it down on Sam's ass. He pulls it slowly from the loops of his jeans, folds it in half, watching his brother the entire time.

At the soft sounds of the belt moving along the fabric, Sam starts to tremble. When Dean moves his hands together and then sharply apart, making the belt give a loud crack, Sam whines and wiggles his ass in the air. Dean moans at the sight of that firm ass begging for more punishment, and he has to grab at his stiff cock and squeeze to keep himself from coming.

Licking his lips, eyes burning with a desire he doesn't dare to let go yet, Dean brings the belt down on Sam's bare ass. They both gasp as the leather connects with flesh and Sam reaches between his legs for his cock. "Hands off, baby brother, or I stop right now. That cock is all mine.”

Groaning, Sam fists the sheets and turns his face to his brother. The sight of Sam's blown pupils and slack-jawed mouth is almost Dean's undoing again. He'd been having a hard time believing that Sammy was enjoying this, but not anymore. Freed from his self-imposed restraints, Dean lets fly again, and he watches Sam's eyes close in bliss as the belt hits his ass again.

Dean knows he can't last much longer, especially now that he can see his brother's face and take in how much he's enjoying the spanking. He brings the belt down four more times in rapid succession and then throws it aside. He digs in his pocket for the small packet of lube he knows is there. 

Dean's too far gone to take the time to undress, and he simply moves around on the bed until he’s behind Sammy and he shoves his underwear and pants down around his thighs. Quickly, and as gingerly as possible, he lubes his cock, pulls the reddened cheeks apart, and lines up against the quivering entrance in front of him. 

They've been doing this long enough that Dean knows Sammy doesn't need too much prep, and even now can see that his brother's little hole is relaxed and ready for him. Dean pushes against that muscle and the head of his cock pops right in. Sam moans and pushes back to make the older man go faster. 

Sliding a hand up Sam's sweat slick back, Dean presses down on his brother's neck to force him to still. He bears forward until he bottoms out, and he revels in the waves of heat coming from the reddened ass. Gathering his control, Dean stops and waits. Closing his eyes and swallowing hard at the delay, Dean doesn’t allow himself to move. Very shortly, Sam tries to push back against the thick rod of iron splitting him open, but Dean just presses down harder on his neck and forces him to still again. Sam subsides, but starts to whimper, hands clenching and unclenching in the rough, cheap sheets below him. "Please, Dean! Please! I need it; I need you. _Please!_"

Still, Dean waits, refusing to move an inch. Finally, Sam relaxes completely and goes limp, knowing he isn't going to convince his big brother to move before he’s ready.

Sam's complete surrender to his will is what Dean’s been waiting for, and as soon as he feels it, he pulls almost all the way out and slams back in. The force of his thrust slaps his balls against Sam's ultra sensitive ass. Sam starts keening at the extra stimulation, and Dean knows that neither of them will last much longer. Realizing that, he decides not to hold back at all. Still holding Sam down with one hand on his neck, he uses the other hand to reach around to encircle Sam's rock hard cock. Dean’s not at all surprised to feel precome up and down the shaft, indicating that Sam’s been leaking for a long time. It makes for excellent lubrication, and Dean's fist slips easily up and down Sam’s erection.

After only two or three pumps, Sam’s cock starts to pulse and it fills his hand with come. The contractions force Dean’s own orgasm out of him. When he's finished shaking, Dean holds his sticky hand up to Sam and feels his cock twitch when the younger man starts to lick his hand clean. Bearing down on Sam again, he forces him flat and covers his little brother like a blanket. Breathing slowly returning to normal, Dean can feel his cock shrinking until it finally slides from between the leaking ass cheeks under him. Only then does he roll off and pull Sammy's back to his front. He reaches down and yanks the comforter at the foot of the bed up and twitches it until it coveres them both, then he lies back down.

He doesn't say anything.  He never does, and neither does Sammy. This time, though, his baby brother turns in his arms until they’re face to face. Dean just looks at him, and then gives a small nod. He hears Sammy sighs quietly and then he’s snuggling into him, laying his head on Dean's shoulder and burrowing his face his neck. They’ve never done this before, Dean’s never allowed it, but he still doesn't say no, or force his brother to turn around. The tingling in the hand that had been used to spank Sam doesn’t let him hide from the reason why. 

He’d needed the release that came with the spanking as much as his brother did. Dean feels freer and more focused than he has in a long time. He understands now, that he needs this closeness with his brother after the sex, just as much as he needs the sex itself. Dean isn’t even sure why he’s held them away from it for so long. The spanking changed things though. 

Dean can feel Sam relaxing into him more and more and knows that he’s getting close to sleep. He slides his free hand down to the still heated ass cheeks to caress them gently and then he presses a soft kiss to the bigger man’s forehead. “Sleep, Sammy. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Dean feels Sam sigh contentedly and relax against him completely. It’s a while before Dean does the same, but eventually he allows himself be pulled all the way into slumber too.


End file.
